ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Furniture Quest
One of my mules (with no fame) has a Beverage Barrel, I can verify it doesn't require fame for get a Grape Juice from it. Though it doesn't happen every week, I think this is due to the ranking of the home nation for the mule. --Devious 13:16, 22 October 2006 (EDT) I can second the comment Devious left about the beverage barrel. I have noticed that, more or less, I get one grape juice every week. This week, however, I just received the conquest tally and zoned in to my mog house for my weekly grape juice. My nation was in first, and the only thing I have done this week that may have affected this quest was accept other quests that lead up to the Sleepga II quest. I did not get a grape juice from my beverage barrel this week, regardless of being in first place and meeting every other known requirement. Apparently it is not a 100% drop. --Overgryph 16:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : My main gets the Juice every week, no matter what rank Windy has, but than she is Rank 9 in Windy. --Samsara 18:52, 15 January 2007 (EST) Can someone confirm that you have to have your residence set to home nation? I seem to recall getting mogsafe expansion quests while having residence in Jeuno. --Aurikasura 20:58, 28 February 2007 (EST) Curious, now that Mog Houses can be entered without talking to NPCs, then how does it effect the Mog House Upgrades? --Comic collectr 16:22, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Very likely the whole "residence" thing can be thrown out. It was pretty controversial anyway. Likely it just means you need to talk to your moogle when in your home nation to activate the quest. -- 18:47, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I just got a Horn Quiver, and I'm at Reputation 3 in Bastok (just confirmed that). I'm hesitant about editing the article page, though, since I don't know if anything else triggered it. (For example, I'm rank 3 as well). Altheav 21:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) It appears that having A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Expansion installed will result in an inability to activate Furniture quests until after receiving Drenched! It Began with a Raindrop. Attempted to activate the quest Give a Moogle a Break on 8 characters and only received the quest with 1. On all 8 the Bronze Bed was installed prior to Tally, all had Hero fame, and none had any other Furniture Quest items in their Mog House. One of the characters had already received the initial cut-scene for Drenched! It Began with a Raindrop, and after tally only that one received Give a Moogle a Break. The other 7 characters received Drenched! It Began with a Raindrop and subsequent conversations with the Moogle did not activate Give a Moogle a Break. I attempted to change jobs, change zones, and change regions and thus far have been unable to receive Give a Moogle a Break. At this point I suspect that I need to wait until after the next Tally before being able to receive the quest, though I plan on trying periodically during the week. Pigface 21:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Trying to activate the Protectra IV quest, installed a Bureau on saturday, but nothing happened after conquest tally the next day. I have no other furniture quests active, lv7 fame in my city (windurst), several characters above lv75, and windy rank 10. Windurst came in second place in the conquest tally. Does it require even more fame, or your nation to be ranked first? Something entirely different? Pseudopod 14:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Got my Protect IV after the tally, my Armoire has been set in my house for weeks, I hit fame 7 on the game day before just tally. I suppose in Protect's case it has nothing to do with your rank and your country's conquest rank, since I got it when I was rank 7 and my country (windurst) was 3rd. Have only one job above 75, don't think it affects. --AkitaNeru 01:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC)